


Princess Daisy Farting

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Series: Princess Daisy Farting In Tight Jeans [2]
Category: Princess Daisy Farting In Tight Jeans - Fandom
Genre: Butts, F/F, Farting, Jeans, Pants, Pants Pooping, Princess Daisy Farting In Tight Jeans - Freeform, Tight Pants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Princess Daisy Farting

Princess Daisy farting bassy pooping tuba toots of flatulent gassy proportions is what everyone liked to see, hear, and smell, with Princess Daisy Farting In Tight Jeans being the most liked. Nothing got the stinky princess of Sarasaland more excited and prepped with excitement than being able to let out huge amounts of farts that clashed with her image of royalty, and she not only loved the thunderous sounds of her fart gas, but also the rotten stink of it as well, reveling in how much her deep pitched farts stunk.

"Hi I'm Gassy!" Is what Daisy loves to exclaim, and her bassy big butt farting is what came immediately after in her pooped pants.


End file.
